Brothers of the Ice
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and Logan have been dating for sometime and Katie is the only one who knows. Kendall and Logan are scared to tell their friends. How will the guys react when they find out? Rated M to be safe


**This was written for **_rainy dayz and silver dreams_**. I hope this is what you wanted. I think this is what you asked for. I like this and I hope you do too. **

**Brothers of the Ice**

Kendall and Logan were sitting side by side on the orange couch of apartment 2J. This was the first time they had the apartment to themselves in a long time. They liked the times they got alone and they could actually be a couple. They had started dating a few weeks ago. They had decided to keep it a secret from everyone for the time being. They didn't want anyone to know until they were sure they were going somewhere.

There was only one person who knew about their relationship. Katie had caught the kissing on the couch. They had been alone in the apartment and Katie had come home from school and saw the two. She didn't freak or yell. She promised to keep their secret until they were ready to tell others. They were thankful for that. Katie was really a great kid.

"I like the silence," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"It's not silence if you're talking," Kendall said laughing.

"I was just letting you know, dork," Logan said laughing as well. Kendall sat up and turned to face Logan.

"There is no need for name calling," Kendall said smiling.

"Whatever," Logan said laughing. Kendall joined in and they both fell back onto the couch in a bout of laughter. They stopped when the door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in followed by Carlos and James who were holding bags of groceries. Katie was behind them. She had her head in her DS.

"Hey boys," Mrs. Knight said.

"Hey mom," Kendall said jumping up. He moved to help her with the bags she was holding. Logan did as well. They helped put the groceries away. The whole time Katie was giving the two knowing looks. They ignored her for the time being. They didn't want to talk to her knowing she was going to question them. She wanted to know when they were going to come out. She was always pestering them with questions.

Once the groceries were put away the four boys settled into the living room. They started to play video games. They were playing a game that didn't cause them to fight constantly. They had learned their lesson after the last game they bought.

* * *

><p>The four guys were sitting in 2J alone a few days later. Bitters had closed to pool because some other residence did something to get him mad. They had nothing better to do. Katie was out with a new friend she had met recently. Mrs. Knight was out shopping.<p>

"This is so boring," Kendall said. He grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. He stopped on a gossip channel that was talking about another celebrity that had come out as gay. He looked over at Carlos and James. Carlos watched interestedly and James' face was neutral. Kendall knew how James had been raised.

"Another one gay?" Logan asked looking at the TV. Kendall knew Logan was trying to gauge their friends reactions. He wanted to know where they stood. Kendall had to admit it would make it easier when they decided to tell them.

"I know, I did not see that coming," Carlos said, "whatever it's his life," he said shaking his head.

"I don't get gays," James said, "I don't know why they choose to be that way," he said.

"It's not a choice James," Logan said, "why would some choose to be harassed and teased," he asked.

"I don't know," James said, "maybe their masochists," he said looking at Logan. Logan looked over at Kendall who shook his head.

"I don't care really," Kendall said, "love is love and you can't choose who you fall in love with," he said.

"Love is supposed to be shared between a man and a woman," James said.

Logan looked at his watch. It was only after nine. Logan yawned and stood up. "I'm tired I'm gonna call it a night," Logan said. He left the room and went to his and Kendall's room. Kendall waited a half hour before going to bed as well. Kendall walked into his and Logan's room. He saw Logan sitting on his bed looking at his hands.

"That's why I don't want to tell them," Logan said, "at least not James," he said.

"He's gonna find out sooner or later," Kendall said as he walked over to Logan.

"I know, but I don't want to lose him as a friend and I don't want Big Time Rush to break up because of this," Logan said looking up at Kendall.

"I know," Kendall said, "but he'll be mad if we keep this from him for too long," he said.

"I mean we really didn't choose this," Logan said, "I just kind of realized how much I liked you and then the feelings just came to me," he said tears in his eyes.

"I know," Kendall said, "me too," he said pulling Logan into a hug. They sat there just hugging one another. They knew Carlos would be ok with them. They just weren't sure how James was going to react. It was no secret that James' parents were homophobic. They had hope that James was different, but maybe he wasn't. They didn't want to lose their friend, but that seemed like what was going to happen.

"No one ever said life was easy," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said. He pulled back from Kendall to look him in the eyes. "Sleep with me tonight?" he asked. Kendall nodded his head. He stood up and walked over to the door and locker it. He turned the lights off and walked back over to Logan's bed and climbed under the covers with him.

* * *

><p>The next day Kendall and Logan were sitting in their room. They were both sitting on Logan's bed. Logan was reading a book while Kendall relaxed against him. They were just relaxing. They knew James and Carlos were out in the living room, but they couldn't stand being apart. They liked sitting together.<p>

"Kendall we have to tell them sooner or later," Logan said after awhile.

"I know," Kendall said, "they are our friends and they do deserve to know the truth," he said nodding his head.

"When should we tell them though," Logan said.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "I am not ready to be out yet though," he admitted.

"I know me either," Logan said.

"Katie won't keep quiet for long though," Kendall said, "I mean she's understanding now, but she hates having to keep secrets," he said.

"I know," Logan said.

"We're kind of in a bind aren't we?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"I hate this," Kendall said falling against Logan. Logan laughed and wrapped his arm around Kendall.

"We'll figure this out," Logan said pressing a kiss to Kendall's temple.

"I hope so," Kendall said. A knocking at their door brought them from their thoughts. Kendall got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Katie standing there. "Hey baby sister," Kendall said.

"James and Carlos want to know if you and your boy toy want to join us in going to the pool," Katie said.

"Keep your voice down," Kendall said.

"They left already," Katie said.

"No, we're probably just going to stay here and watch a movie," Kendall said.

"Kay, I'll let them know," Katie said as she turned and walked away. Once she was gone Kendall turned to face Logan who had his nose buried in his book.

"I am gonna go watch some TV," Kendall said.

"I'll be out as soon as I finish this chapter," Logan said.

"Ok," Kendall said as he walked out of the room. He walked out to the living room. He saw his mother getting ready to leave. "Mom where you going?" he asked.

"I am going out for a night out," Mrs. Knight said, "I will be back late so you are on your own for dinner," she said.

"I'll handle it Mrs. Knight," Logan said as he walked down the hall, "you just go out and have fun," he said.

"Thank you Logan," Mrs. Knight said.

"Hey I can cook," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Sure you can," Logan said to Kendall. He turned to Mrs. Knight, "and just for safety reasons the fire extinguisher is where?" he asked.

"Under the sink," Mrs. Knight said smiling.

"Hey," Kendall said pouting.

"Ok I'm leaving now," Mrs. Knight said, "have fun and don't burn the place down," she said as she walked out the door. Once she was gone Logan looked over at Kendall a smile on his lips.

"We have the apartment to ourselves for at least an hour," Logan said. He walked over to the couch and stood in front of Kendall. Kendall grinned up at Logan and grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on top of him. Logan situated himself so he was straddling Kendall.

"Now what can we do to pass the time?" Kendall asked.

"I think I know," Logan said. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and kneaded them gently. Logan moaned into Kendall's mouth. He pulled back from Kendall briefly. "Should we go to our room incase the guys come back?" Logan asked.

"They're at the pool they won't be back for at least an hour," Kendall said as he leaned in and kissed Logan's neck. "We've got time," he said. He slipped his hands up Logan's shirt and pulled it off. He tossed it to the other end of the couch. Kendall started to run his hands up and down Logan's chest. Logan moaned low in his throat. He leaned down and captured Kendall's lips in a heated kiss. He started to unbutton Kendall's plaid shirt. He successfully opened the blonde's shirt and let his hands roam over Kendall's chest and trace his abs.

"Mm, Ken," Logan moaned as Kendall moved his lips to Logan's neck. Logan tilted his head to the side giving Kendall more access to his neck. Kendall moved loser to Logan's shoulder and he kissed the skin there. "No hickeys," Logan said.

"Fine," Kendall mumbled against Logan's shoulder. Kendall slowly kissed his way back up to Logan's lips. Logan quickly parted his lips for Kendall's tongue. Logan reached down and grabbed Kendall's rapidly hardening cock. He started to palm Kendall though his pants. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips up. Logan popped the button of Kendall's jeans and pulled the zipper down. He shoved his hand into Kendall's pants and started to stroke the blonde through his underwear. Kendall moaned at the friction. "Logie," Kendall moaned as he let his head fall back against the couch.

"You like this don't you," Logan asked as he squeezed Kendall's cock.

"God yes," Kendall breathed. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand with his other hand and brought it to his crotch.

"See how hard you make me Ken?" Logan asked. Kendall only nodded and squeezed Logan's cock. Logan moaned and dropped his head forward. Kendall quickly opened Logan's jeans. The two were so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the door open.

"I can't believe Bitters is closing the pool again," Carlos said annoyed.

"Well if you hadn't -" James stopped mid-sentence. Kendall and Logan froze. Logan quickly pulled his hands out of Kendall's pants.

"Oh my god," Carlos said.

"I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later," Katie said, "I told you guys to be careful," she said as she walked down the hall to her room.

"Guys," James said.

"Uh," Logan said as he looked around for his shirt. He grabbed his shirt form the other end of the couch while Kendall quickly buttoned his shirt back up. They both zipped their flies avoiding looking at their friends. They should've known better than that.

"What's going on?" James asked slowly.

"Logan and I have kind of been together," Kendall said.

"What?" James asked slowly.

"We're together," Logan said, "look we didn't tell you guys because we didn't know how you'd react and we wanted to be sure about where this was going before we told you," he said looking straight at his friends. He wanted to know what they were thinking.

"Wow, this isn't a shocking as it seems," Carlos said, "I mean I kind of saw thins coming," he added.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

"You two were always close and very touchy," Carlos said, "it was only a matter of time," he said looking at James who was staring at his friends.

"Are you guys ok with this?" Kendall asked looking at his two friends.

"Yeah," Carlos said quickly, "as long as you guys are happy," he said. James stood there looking at them. He hadn't said a word.

"James," Logan said breaking the pretty boy out of his thoughts. James started for his and Carlos's room. "James," Logan said jumping up. He and Kendall followed James to his and Carlos' room.

"James talk to us," Kendall said, "if you're gonna hate us tell us now instead of keeping us guessing," he said. James stopped and turned around to look at his friends.

"I don't know," James said, "I mean is this what you guys want?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," Logan said looking at Kendall. He really liked being with Kendall. He wanted to be with him, and it made him happy. "Being with him makes me happy," he said turning to look at James again. James seemed to be thinking tings over carefully.

"James we know you don't like this, but we're your friends," Kendall said, "we're still us," he said.

"Please don't hate us," Logan said, "you can't choose who you fall in love with," he said. He knew James had made his mind up, but he wasn't sure which way he had decided.

"It'll take some getting used to, but I'll get there," James said, "I mean you know how my parents were, but you guys are my friends and like Carlos said I kind of did see this coming too," he said.

"Thank you James," Logan said smiling at him. He was shocked by what James was saying. After last night he had thought James would hate them. He didn't want to dwell on that though. James was willing to try and get over it for his friends sake. "Want to watch a movie or something," Logan asked.

"Not after what you guys were doing on that couch," Carlos said laughing.

"We didn't do anything because you guys interrupted," Logan pointed out.

"This isn't going to change things too much is it?" Carlos asked as he walked over to Kendall and Logan.

"We'll try to keep the coupley stuff under wraps and not much will be different," Kendall said looking over at James. James walked over to them and sat down on the couch.

"I said it'll take some getting used to but I am not going anywhere," James said, "you guys are my friends," he said.

"Thank you James," Kendall said.

"Hey we're brothers of the ice nothing is ever going to change that," James said.

"Brothers of the ice," Kendall said smiling.

"Well if we're brothers then what Kendall and I do is really wrong," Logan said causing the other three to laugh.

"You know what I mean," James said.

"I know, I was trying to lighten the mood," Logan said.


End file.
